chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Fights
Canon The Bounty Catching, Freedom Dreaming, Winged Wolf Phenomenon * Zeta vs Thunder Kick and Dark Spark * Zeta vs Azragni and four Guard Dogs Dark Body, Light ( Or the Tale of the Stalfos ) * Chupacabra vs Balter ( skipped ) * Daniel vs The Cyclops * Stubbs vs a Giant Spider * Wisp vs Ogre * Carmeline vs The Flesh Golem * Daniel vs Chupacabra * Daniel vs Wisp * Daniel vs Dracula * Daniel vs Morva * Daniel vs Shirra * Daniel vs Shanoa * Shiira vs Griffin Guard * Daniel vs King Highwind * Daniel vs Albus vs King Highwind * Daniel and the Grey Dog vs Six Dogs * Daniel vs Skaverns * Daniel vs Shadow Daniel * Daniel and Princess Luna vs The Nightmare Ninjas Silas Epista * Silas vs The Denizens * Silas vs Atharva * Silas vs Bolas Fudge: A Minotaurs Lament * Fudge vs an Ursa Major Griffin The Griffin * Griffin vs The Black Dragon * Griffin vs five Diamond Dogs * Griffin and Gilda vs five Diamond Dogs * Griffin and Trixie vs thirty Diamond Dogs * Griffin vs Echo * Nadene vs Carl * Gilda, Trixie and Nadene vs The Giant Spider ( mention only ) * Griffin, Trixie, Gilda, Nadene, Etch, Growl, The Lemko Tribe and The Romak Tribe vs The Dragon * Griffin vs six Dragons * Griffin vs Rainbow Dash * Maria vs Whiplash * Griffin vs The Red Dragon * The Griffin Pirates vs The Changeling Army * Griffin vs Queen Chrysalis * Germund vs The Giant Moth and Giant Spider * Griffin vs Nightmare Octavia * Griffin vs The zoo animals * Griffin vs Ember * The Griffin Pirates vs Stone Fang and The Diamond Dogs * Gilda vs Diamond Dog Alpha Wild Card * Ace vs Iron Will * Ace vs Redtooth * Iron Will and Summer Storm vs The Pirates * Ace vs Kowelth Gatar Nolis * Iron Will, Summer Storm and The Royal Guards vs Rustjaw * Ace vs The Pirates * Ace vs Vibrant melody Deutcanon Embrace the Darkness, Carpe Noctem * Gunhaver vs The Harpy * Gunhaver vs The Cockatrice * Gunhaver vs The Daimond Leader and his Diamond minions * Gunhaver and four griffins vs two dragons * Gunhaver vs Magnus * Gunhaver vs The Banshees * Gunhaver, Meta, Dirk, Adrian and Machette vs The Banshees and The little Creatures From Nobody to Knightmare * Knightmare vs Rainbow Dash * Knightmare vs Queen Chrysalis * Queen Chrysalis vs Princess Luna * Knightmare vs Nightmare Octavia * Knightmare vs Octavia * Knightmare vs Shining Armor vs Princess Cadence vs Vinyl Scratch vs Octavia Melody vs Lyra Heartstrings vs Bonbon Heartstrings vs Applebloom vs Scootaloo vs Sweetie Belle Non-Canon Argonian My Dream * Razor and Thorax vs The Yeti * Razor vs Flash Sentry * Razor, Thorax and Flash Sentry vs The Diamond Dogs * Razor vs Tailon * Razor vs Fin and Fan Havoc * Havoc vs Screwball * Havoc and Drogur vs Thuryol * Havoc vs Blackhole * Havoc, Krug, Brimrock, Caedmon and Gehenna vs Black Dragons * Havoc vs Rake * Havoc vs King Sombra * Havoc and Shining Armor vs King Sombra * Havoc vs Screwball * Havoc and Blackhole vs Screwball and Griffon The Griffon * Havoc vs The Skeleton army * Havoc vs Bruce Mayne * Havoc vs Princess Cadence * Havoc vs The Orthos * Havoc vs Griffon * Havoc, Shining Armor, The Royal Guards vs Aio, Carbuncle and The Dragons * Havoc, Screwball, Aio and The Royal Guards vs Jackueline, Khal'dun, Fugde, Zebra Prisoner and Griffon Prisonor * Havoc vs Hygorrkon * Discord vs The Chess Peice Army * Havoc, Draken and Knightbane vs Tirek * Havoc and Princess Luna vs Plastic Pinocchio * Havoc,Coldsteel,Ibis and Lightning Dust vs The Purple Dragon, Green Dragon and Blue Dragon Light In The Dark * Talion vs the Giant Spider * Talion vs The Snow Wraith * Talion vs Lily